Elysian Fields Motel
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: One-shots with my Oc Crystal
1. LuciferXCrys

Crystal stared into Gabriel's golden eyes as Lucifer held and angel blade to her throat. She stupidly ran back into the hotel despite Sam and Dean's protests, she rounded the corner about to see Gabriel stab Lucifer in the back with his blade. Crys had to admit Lucifer was hot, ice blue eyes, strong jaw, a killer smile, broad chest, strong legs, mussels and gorgeous dirty blonde hair. Normally she would slap herself for thinking such things about the Devil but she could not resist. After receiving a couple of visits from him in her dreams she grew fond of the fallen archangel. So here she is blade to her throat Gabriel staring at her giving you the _why the hell did you push me_ look.

"Gabriel go now!" She said sternly to him. He shook his head as the blade tightens almost cutting into your flesh.

"No I'm not leaving you!"

"GO!"

"_Can you poof him away or something?" _She thought to Lucifer. Crys felt him nod his head slightly as he snaps his fingers resulting in Gabriel being forced away. She heard Lucifer sigh as he lowers the blade away from her throat, she turn to face him and receive an angry look from him.

"Why did you interfere?" He demands.

"Excuse me for not wanting to see my friend die!" She retorts at him. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and glanced at the I.D noticing it was Gabriel. She sighed and flipped it open.

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU CRYSTAL?!" He shouts over the phone. She cringed and held it away from her ear while Lucifer smirked.

"Sorry for not wanting to see you die"

"You could have died what the fuck happened back there!?" He demanded.

"I need him in the crotch and he fled like a bitch" She replied smirking at Lucifer's death glare. You both heard Gabriel laugh over the phone.

"Sounds like Luci to me haha" _Luci?_ She mouthed to him as he glares at her and the phone. She stifled a laugh and she told Gabriel she would see him and the boys in the morning and not to worry. Crys hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket while she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He questions.

"Oh nothing Luci" He glared at her and turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh don't be like that Luci" She grabbed his arm and forced him to face her and she laughed at his expression.

"Damn Gabriel" he murmurs scowling.

"Aww I think it's adorable" She patted his head and skipped out of the room ignoring the sigh from behind her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm making her slam into his chest while he smirked down at her. Crys grabbed his hand and lead him into the closest room ignoring the dead Pagans all over the hall, and the blood all over his face and cloths. He slammed the door behind him and pushed her roughly up against the door and smashed his lips to hers. His hands slid up her shirt as his lifts it over her head and tossed it to the floor and attacked her neck. She moaned and ran her hands threw his blood stained hair gripping it tightly, he grabbed her legs and lifted her up as he moved them both to the closest bed. She smiled as he laid her down and hovered above her, she removed his jacket and t-shirt and started to roughly kiss him. She felt his forked tongue force itself into her mouth making her moan. He ran his tongue over hers and she slipped it between the fork earning her a moan from him. She began to run her hands down his chest and over his abs, she finally reached the waist band of his jeans as she slowly undid his belt and slipped her hand down his boxers making him growl into her mouth. Crystal smirked as she pulled down his boxers and tool a hold of his hard cock making him groan as he begins to bite down hard on her neck marking her as his. She flipped him till he was beneath her scowling. She smiled as she left a trail of lazy kisses down his torso ending at his hips. He watches her with curiosity as she kissed the inside of his thighs near his hardened cock. She sucked his thigh giving him a hickey before licking a strip up his cock and running her tongue over the slit making him moan and fist his hands into her hair making her smirk as she took him into her mouth and start to bob her head up and down. She heard his breath hitch as she ghosted her tongue over the top. She looked back up at him and his piercing blue eyes never left her hazel ones. She can hear his breath quicken as she traced her hand over his legs and over his chest down to his balls and she gently caressed them causing him to shout her name as he came all down her throat. She finished sucking him off and she kissed her way back up his stomach and chest back to his lips where he was panting coming down from his orgasm. He growls and flips you both over with him on top. She brought her hand to the back of his neck and crashed her lips to his forcing her tongue into his mouth while he started to remove her jeans. He fumbled with the belt before growling with frustration. Crys giggled into his mouth as he finally removes it along with her panties leaving them both naked. He slides down her body licking and biting all the exposed skin leaving her squirming and writhing in pleasure.

"Spread your legs" He commanded, she didn't do what she was told and he scowled at her before he forced her legs apart at the thighs. He bent his head down and blew slightly over her clit making her groan and fist her hands into the sheets. He smirks and thrusts his tongue into her core as she moaned his name. His tongue continues its attack as his thumb rubs her clit in small circles making he melt into the sheets with pure bliss.

"Lucifer... Ahh... I'm ugh…" She panted as she came into his sinful mouth. She shudders as he licks and bites back up her torso and thrusts his tongue into her mouth. She can taste herself on him as she buries her hands into his hair and brings him closer. She detached from his mouth and left a string of kisses down his jaw and down his neck. She found a sensitive spot and bites down hard leaving her mark on him. He moans as he lifts her legs up to his side and she wraps them both around his waist holding him closer to her. He looks into her hazel eyes and roughly slams into her thrusting fast not giving her time to adjust to him. She groaned into his mouth and broke the kiss bringing her mouth to his ear and whispers pleadingly.

"Fuck...Ugh Harder Lucifer...Please…" He smirks and begins to thrust harder and picks up the pace. The sound of skin against skin echoed the room as did the sound of moans and of the two of them panting. She raked her nails down his back as his head rested on the crook of her neck. His breath quickened and he began to grind his hips against hers creating more friction. She brought his mouth back to hers and his tongue ran over the roof of her mouth. She could feel her orgasm approaching as she leant her head into his neck feeling his hot breath against hers. Lucifer slammed into her hard and he brought his hand down to rub against her clit as a wave of pleasure took over her. Her walls tightened around his cock as she was about to come.

"LUCIFER!" She shouted as she came. He kissed her again while she rode out her second orgasm of the night. Lucifer has yet to cum so she flipped him back over and began riding him. He moved his hands to her hips and lifts her up and back down again, she began to grind her hips against his to give him more friction. She leant her head down and kissed up his jaw and to his mouth again where she forced her tongue past his lips to clash with his. She rested her hands on his chest as she felt his cock begin to throb signalling he is about to cum, he groans into her mouth as he came inside her. She felt his body shake as he continued to roughly kiss her up her neck and jaw. She broke the kiss and rolled off him to rest her head on his chest while they both caught their breath. He dipped his head down and gave her another long satisfying kiss before he turned her over on her side and wrapped and arm around her waist burying his face in her hair.

"Lucifer?" Crys murmured.

"Mhmm?"

"You need a shower" She smiled as he chuckles before rolling out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom. When she heard the water running she grabbed her jeans and dug through them for her phone. She scroll through the contact list and found the number she wanted before pressing the call button.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Sammy?"

"Crystal? Where the hell are you?!" He shouted into the phone.

"In Narnia, where do you think I am dumbass? I'm in a motel" She joked and he sighed.

"Which motel are you in?"

"I dunno all I know is it has a bed and a shower so it's good enough for me"

"Are you near the hotel we were staying at because we left some stuff there?" She stuttered for an answer.

"Yeah I'm close I'll pick it up in the morning and I'll get a car and meet you somewhere. Sound good?"

"Yeah are you ok you sound a little out of breath?" Crys swallowed as she glanced towards the bathroom door.

"Yep I'm good just tired after almost being eaten by Pagans so nothing I can't handle" She heard him laugh over the phone and she heard Dean fall off the bed in the background.

"Ok just be careful and we will see you tomorrow I will text you the address of our motel."

"Ok night Sammy"

"Night Crys" She hung up the phone and flopped back onto the bed looking up at the ceiling. _I need a shower in the morning I smell like sex_ she thought to herself.

_Meanwhile in Sam and Dean's room._

"Hey was that Crystal?" Dean asked as Sam hung up the phone.

"Yeah she is at another hotel close to Elysian Fields so she'll pick up our stuff in the morning." He sighed.

"Is it just me or has she been acting weird since we let the devil out?"

"You're not wrong there" Sam looked at Dean.

"Wonder what's wrong?"

"No idea Sammy maybe we could ask Cas or Gabriel maybe they would know?"

"Maybe or we could ask Chuck maybe he knows something we don't" Dean grinned and took out his phone dialling the prophets number and waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?" Came a nervous voice.

"Chuck its Dean we need to ask you a question"

"Uhh sure go ahead." His voice shaking.

"Has there been anything weird going on with Crys lately it feels like something's up?" the line went silent and Chuck was contemplating on whether or not to tell them what's going on.

"Chuck?" Dean questions snapping the writer from his thoughts.

"Uhh not that I know of?" his voice cracking as he tried to pull off the lie.

"Chuck we have weapons and we will find you Archangel on your shoulder or not" Dean threatened menacingly. Chuck took a deep swallow and began.

"Ehh there is something you should know. Crystal is currently in a motel room with Lucifer and they are sleeping together." He said quickly hoping he didn't understand the words.

"...What..." Dean felt like he was going to be sick his best friend is sleeping with the Devil. The line went silent and Dean just sat there absorbing Chuck's words.

"Dean? Oh god I hope you didn't faint and now Crys is going to kill me!"

"Chuck calm down now run it by me again and you're on speaker!" Chuck took a deep breath and started from what he knew.

"Ok, so about 2 months ago Lucifer came to Crys in a dream hoping to get her to convince Sam to say 'yes' to him. This began to occur more frequently and they grew close and eventually he stopped asking about Sam and they grew to like, _like_ each other. They both have a similar past which is what drew them together and as far as I know they have done it twice, one of the times about 10 minutes ago. Please don't kill me" Chuck let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as the line on the boys end went silent.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him" Dean gritted out through clenched teeth. Sam heard Chuck whimper on the line and rolled his eyes.

"He means Lucifer Chuck not you"

"Oh thank god" Sam ended the call and dialled Crystal's number and tries to remain calm.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Crys?"

"Sam what do you want I'm trying to sleep?" She heard Lucifer groan in frustration and she slapped his arm to get him to shut up.

"We need to meet up. Now!" He said sternly.

"Ok what's this about that it can't wait till morning and you can't tell em over the phone?" She heard Sam swallow and move around a bit.

"We found out that Lucifer is still in the Elysian Fields hotel and we are going to kill him and we need you there" She swallowed and looked at Lucifer who is now propped up on his elbows watching her.

"Ehh ok I'll meet you there in an hour"

"No tell us where you are and we'll pick you up" She began to panic and worry that she will be caught.

"Sam its fine I will meet you there!" Before he could respond she hung up and began getting dressed.

"What's wrong darling?" Lucifer asked concerned.

"Sam and Dean are on their way back here because they know your still here somehow!" He groaned and put his arms over his face. He looked over at her and noticed blood on her face and arms.

"You need a shower babe your covered in blood and you smell of sex" He smirked causing her to glare at him. She sighed and ran into the bathroom and turned on the taps letting the water flow. She began removing the items of clothing she put on and stepped under the hot water. Crys shivered before putting shampoo in her hair and began rinsing out the dried blood. Her lips curved up into a smile as Lucifer wraps his arms around her waist and began to kiss and nuzzle her neck. She turned to face him and she caught his lips in a heated kiss. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he pushed her back into the shower wall. She grabbed his hardened cock and lined him up at her entrance. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck as he thrust into her hard and fast. She dug her nails into his back and shoulders and shouted his name while she came. He captured her lips once again and moaned loudly while he came with a final thrust. They both stayed like that for a few minutes as they continued their make-out session. Finally Crys got out of the shower Lucifer following her as she put on fresh cloths and deodorant to mask the sex smell. Sam texted you that they would be there in 30 minutes so her and Lucifer just lay back down on the bed and made out some more. After 20 minutes she decided to wait by the entrance for the boys. Just as she is about to leave she wraps her arms around Lucifer's neck and nuzzles into his chest.

"Babe you know they called the Prophet and now they know everything right?" He said as he tilted her chin up to meet him.

"Yeah I know, I just don't know what to tell them" She sighed.

"Tell them the truth. I won't start the apocalypse as long as they leave us alone and then there's Michael and the God-Squad as well" He said resting his forehead against hers.

"If it sounds so easy then you go do it" She murmured.

"Fine, I will but you're staying in the lobby"

"Good luck making it out of there alive" She chuckled. They both heard the sound of the 1967 Cheverly Impala parking in the parking lot. She quickly gave him a quick kiss and shoved him towards the door.

"Give em hell Luci!" He shot her a death glare before strolling out the main doors. In the next 5 minutes she heard guns going off, glass breaking, Sam shouting, Lucifer trying to be reasonable and Dean cursing like a sailor. She sat on the couch in the lobby until a few minutes go by then she heard two cracking sounds and Lucifer saying _shit._

"Ehh we have a small problem out here babe" She looks up as he sticks his head through the door.

"Oh god what happened." He rubs the back of his neck and murmurs something under his breath.

"What was that?" He sighs and throws his hands up in defeat.

"I accidently broke their necks there happy!"

"Crap... Can you fix their necks?"

"Yes but I prefer them better this way they aren't trying to kill me or shout at me" After a few minutes of contemplating you hear two loud gasps from outside and you see Lucifer turn his head.

"It's ok their alive again. Thank Zach!" He shouts into her, she shakes her head as they start shouting at each other again. 10 minutes later she hears a flutter of wings beside her and she looks over to see Gabriel sitting on the sofa.

"How long have they been at it?" He questions while munching on some M&M's.

"About 20 minutes now. Lucifer broke their necks then Zach brought them back about 5 minutes later you didn't miss much" She smiled at him.

"Should we tell them me and Castiel knew all along?" He smirked offering her some chocolate.

"Nah they'll figure it out eventually" She replied accepting the sweets. They continue chatting with until the 3 guys limp into the lobby grabbing their attention. Dean had a cut lip and so did Sam while Lucifer had a ripped shirt, torn jeans, blood on his arms, back, legs and chest and a cut along his hairline.

"Wow you guys look like shit!" Gabriel exclaimed whistling. All of them glared at him while she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Stupid devil" Dean mutters sitting on one of the chairs along with Sam. Lucifer walked over and sat in between Crys and Gabriel, she leant on his shoulder and patted his head while whispering sexual suggestions to him for later activities. He leaned towards her ear and whispered,

"Love you"

"Love you to Luci" She smiled as Gabriel laughed and Lucifer scowled placing a kiss to the side of her head.


	2. MichaelXCrysXLucifer part 1

"Go, get outta here NOW!" Crystal shouts as she decapitated a vampirate (as she and Dean called them). She looked ahead as 9 more approached her aiming to kill. She glanced to her left and saw see her brother Benny struggling to get up while holding his side, blood pouring through his fingers.

"Dean Get Benny outta here" She shouted to him keeping her eye on the opponents.

"Are you crazy Crystal?! We're not leaving you here its suicide!" She turned and glared at him while nodding in Benny's direction.

"Go I'll hold them off" He curses and grabs Benny limping out the doors. She heard the lock click and turned to see another vampirate blocking the doors.

"Fuck" She whispered.

"You're not leaving here little girl" The first vampirate sneers making the others laugh. She heard Sam and Dean banging on the door shouting he name.

"Bring it on bitches" She said to them bearing her vamp teeth gripping her machete tight in one hand smirking. He nods and two vamps lunge for her. The sound of bones breaking, the squelching of boots on blood and the sound of shouts claim the air. She screamed in pain when a vamp scratches her stomach leaving four long deep scratches. She swung her machete and removed his head in one clean motion, she fell to the ground on all fours machete still in hand, digging her nails into her stomach. The final vamp laughs menacingly and slowly makes his way towards her. He claps slowly and stops directly in front of her, he crouches down bearing his second row of razor sharp teeth. He tilts her head up and she gives him her best death glare.

"Such a shame you made a feisty vampire. I'll be kind and give you an option, 1. You and Benny surrender and I let your friends live or 2. I kill Benny and your friends out there and drink them dry while you watch your choice"

"Fuck you!" She snarls spitting in his face. He sighs and stands up wiping the bloody spit off his eye.

"Ohh well I'll have fun killing your friends" He stands her up and is about to tear into her throat. She closes her eyes waiting for the pain but a bright light emits from his eyes and mouth along with an agonising scream. The light fades away and she fell to the floor with a yelp. Sam, Dean and Benny are still shouting and banging on the doors cursing like there's no tomorrow. She looked up and saw two men standing there looking concerned at her. The first man is tall, has dirty blond hair, blue eyes, is thin and looks to be the younger of the two. The second man is around the same height as the first, also has dirty blonde hair, ice blue eyes, well-built and looks to be the oldest by maybe 5-6 years.

"Crystal Lafitte?" The first man asks crouching down beside her.

"Ehh yeah. Who are you and how do you know my name?" The second man looks to the first and shakes his head.

"She doesn't remember us" She looks back and forth between the two.

"What are you taking about I would know if I met you before?"

"You a friend of the Dickchesters correct"

"Winchesters and yes what do they have to do with anything?"

"Tell them Mike and Luci say hi they'll tell you the rest." The first one replies smiling.

"We will see you soon Crystal" The second man snaps his fingers and the door opens with them disappearing. Sam ran up to her with Benny and Dean limping behind.

"What the hell happened?!" He shouts looking at the dead vamp with no eyes helping her up.

"I don't know one minute the vamp is about to tear into my neck the next two guys appear and do that" She said gesturing to the dead vamp.

"Did they say who they were" Dean asks a little fidgety.

"No all they said was that I don't remember them and that Mike and Luci say hi. They said you'll know who they were then the second fella snaps his fingers opening the door and they both disappear again" Sam freezes and looks to Dean who also appears frozen. She looked to Benny who shrugs and admires your work.

"Did you take all these bastards out by yourself?"

"Yeah the two guys took out the last one"

"Impressive. What happened there?" He said gesturing to her stomach wound.

"Some dick with really sharp nails" He nods and puts an arm around her and helps her to the car while Sam and Dean slowly make their way out looking white as a sheet.

"Why does it look like you guys have seen a ghost for the first time?" She questions wincing as Benny stitched the gashes.

"Those guys what did they look like?" Dean asks.

"Ehh they were both around the same height, one had ice blue eyes the other had dark blue eyes, dirty blonde hair for both of them, one was thin while the other was well-built and they were both really hot." Benny chuckled and Sam sat beside her.

"Did they say what they wanted?"

"No they said how are you, you don't remember us, you're a friend of the Dickchesters and they said they'll fill you in on the rest and they said see you soon" Sam sighed and looked at Dean who was scowling.

"Who were they cause I'm really confused on how they knew my name and who you guys were"

"Who doesn't know who they are darling" Benny said snapping the thread with his teeth.

"Touché" She replied pulling down her torn shirt.

"Sooo you gonna fill us in or are we gonna have to guess" She joked.

"We'll fill you in when we get back to the motel" Dean says hopping into the driver's seat of the Impala, she shrugged and got into Benny's jeep leaning her head on the window. She awoke to her brother poking her shoulder.

"Come on were here get your lazy ass outta the car"

"God I save your life and I can't get five fucking minutes of sleep" She murmurs glaring at him. He laughs and shakes his head.

"Exactly now come on I wanna know who those guys are and why they are interested in you of all people. I mean if I had their kinda power I'd go for the hot celebrities and not some vampire that escaped Purgatory"

"Thanks Benny I feel so loved" She replied punching his shoulder.

"Oww, now get goin" She groaned in frustration and lazily exited the vehicle slamming the door as hard as possible.

"Hey the car did nothing wrong so don't take any anger out on her" Benny shouted pointing a warning finger at her.

"Sorry car" She laughed patting the roof.

"That's more like it now let's see what Den and Sam know" She followed him to Sam and Deans motel room dreading the outcome. Before they both entered the room Benny turned to her.

"20 bucks says its angels" She smirked at him.

"Deal" She opened the door and see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands between his legs and Dean drinking a beer sitting on a chair looking worried.

"God who died" She whispered sarcastically to Benny, he shrugs and slams the door starling the boys.

"Ok, now you boys wanna explain why there are two angels after my sister?"

"How did you know they were angels?" Sam questions.

"HA!" He exclaims and turns to her. She sighed and handed him a 20.

"Bastard" She muttered under her breath.

"Lucky guess. Now explain!"

"We know two angels who fit the description but it's impossible"

"Impossible how?" She questioned.

"We think it may be Michael and Lucifer the archangels but we put them in the cage 2 years ago" Benny looks surprised while Crystal remained the same.

"Is that who it is? Thank god" She said earning questioning looks from the others.

"What?"

"I thought it was someone like Uriel or Zachariah those guys were dicks" She let out a laugh.

"How do you know them we only met this year?!" Dean exclaims bolting upright.

"I knew some angels before I got killed"

"Which ones?" Sam asked.

"Ehh lets see there was Uriel, Zach, Raphael, Gabe, Anna, Raguel, Michael, Lucifer, Sariel, Ariel and Balthazar I think that's it"

"How the fuck do you know that many angels Crystal!" Benny shouted at her.

"I have no idea but I first met Balthazar at a bar then I made some friends with some but Uriel, Zach and Anna I managed to piss them off. Evil bastards"

"Leave it to you to piss off angels" Benny huffed

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

"You never asked 'hey do you know any angels?' to which I would have responded 'Yes Sammy I do know some angels'. Then I would have listed them"

"How the fuck did you meet Lucifer and Michael?!" Dean practically spat out the names.

"Bar. I was actually closest to them and Raguel the most. They were fun" She said flopping down into a nearby chair.

"That doesn't explain how they got out of the cage?"

"Probably Raguel. He's the only one who can access the cage and pull people out of it"

"But why?" Benny asked sitting beside her.

"They're his brothers he thought they might have learned their lessons"

"Where was he before the fight went down we could have used his help!" Sam shouted.

"He was most likely in a cabin near the mountains. He enjoyed the scenery up there"

"We'll talk about his more in the morning ok" Dean sighed sitting back down.

"Sorry brother were ditching town" Benny said.

"What! Why?" Sam asks leaning forward.

"Cause it was the original plan and you don't need us so were gonna find a small town and lay low for a while. More vamps are gonna know we were there and were already hunted enough as it is" She replied yawning.

"What if dick one and dick two show up again?" said Dean leaning back rubbing his hands over his face.

"Not likely. Their smarter than that. Ok I'm gonna be in the car, see ya guys" She lifted herself up and strolled out the door towards the car when she noticed a piece of paper under the windshield wiper.

"Huh?" She wondered as she read the writing, _looking forward to seeing you again Crystal - M&L. _She smiled slightly and shoved the piece of paper in her pocket before Benny saw it.

"Where we headin?" She asked him.

"Wherever the road takes I suppose" He sighs gripping the wheel.

"You realise how stupid you sounded saying that right?" She laughed.

"Yeah" He chuckles smiling at her.

"Get some sleep I'll wake you when were at the motel" He says starting the car.

"Ok. Night Benny" She murmured.

"Night kiddo" He replies pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

**Sorry for the late update this is part 1 of MichaelXReaderXLucifer part 2 is up now. Please Review, Hope you like it :D **


	3. MichaelXCrysXLucifer part 2

Crystal parked Benny's jeep in the motel car park and looked over at her sleeping brother in the passenger seat. She eyed the CD unit and slowly turned it up full volume and reached towards the play button to press it.

"Don't even think about it darlin" Benny mumbled sitting upright.

"Buzz kill" She replied leaning back pouting.

"Where are we?" He asked stretching.

"Car park"

"Right I'll get the rooms you get our shit" He said getting out of the jeep.

"Fine" Crys sighed exiting the car and moving to the trunk to grab the cooler and duffle bags. Once Crys got all the crap from the trunk she leaned against it waiting for Benny to return, she glanced at reception and saw him flirting with the receptionist. She rolled her eyes when he came out with the room keys and a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"My god your turning into Dean" She comment when he reached her.

"Shut up" He replies smacking her arm playfully.

"Which rooms are they?" She asked while following him up the stairs.

"Ehh I have room 137 and you have room 140" He hands Crys her key.

"Awesome" You both stand outside his room and she handed him the cooler and his bag.

"You gonna be ok on your own?"

"I'll be fine Benny quit worrying your acting like mom" Benny glared at her and she smirked in response.

"Fine just be careful" He said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Benny"

"Night Crys" He replied going into his room and shutting the door. She continued to walk down the corridor till she saw her room to the left. Once Crys got in she left her bags beside the bed and flopped down on it taking the piece of paper out of her pocket and began reading over it again. She sighed and walked into the bathroom to get changed into one of Benny's old t-shirts and a pair of red panties. Crystal finished brushing her teeth and walked back out of the bathroom before hearing a flapping of feathers. She turned around and saw Lucifer standing there with his 6 sunburst wings tucked against his back.

"Hello Crystal" He said in his husky voice.

"Lucifer!" She shouted throwing her arms around his neck.

"How are you?" He asks stroking her hair

"Better now you're here. Where's Michael?"

"He's around, he will be joining us later on if you wish" He stated calmly.

"How have you been since you got out?"

"I've been doing well it's a bit boring though haven't caused much trouble since I got topside other than pissing off the Winchesters by fucking with Dean's precious car"

"So that was you? He thought Gabriel was back" At the mention of Gabriel's name a flash of guilt and hurt crossed his eyes. She quickly changed the subject.

"So you and Michael are friends now?" She asked letting him go and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You could say that, but honestly we just got bored of the constant fighting and talked it out" He replied moving towards her.

"Who's the vessel?"

"My previous vessel Nick before he almost exploded"

"He's nice, what's he like?"

"According to his memory's he gave his wife one hell of an orgasm and was very good in bed" Lucifer smirked seductively.

"Wanna test that?" She replied grinning.

"Hell yes" He says roughly smashing his cold lips to hers taking her by surprise. She backed up along the bed and he crawled on top of her never breaking the kiss. He ran his forked tongue along her bottom lip seeking entry which she obliged happily, his tongue clashed with hers and he moaned when she slipped hers in-between the fork to tease him. He broke the kiss and lifted her t-shirt over her head discarding it behind him. Crys shrugged off his shirts leaving him in his jeans as his lips attacked her neck sucking and licking making her arch her back. She heard him kick off his shoes and she could feel him trail his hands down her stomach to her panties pulling them down in one clean motion leaving her naked beneath him. He detached from her neck and bit and nipped all the exposed skin down her torso, some of the bites punctured the skin making her bleed, neither of them cared. He reached her hips and looked up at her with lust filled eyes before dipping his head down and thrusting his talented tongue into her wet core making her moan and fist her hands into the sheets.

"Lucifer..." Crystal panted out as his thrust his tongue faster into her. She bucked her hips and he pulled his tongue out and replaces it with 2 fingers while he kissed back up her stomach to her lips forcing his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself from him as his mouth captures a moan she let out as he continued to bend his fingers hitting all the right spots. She shouted his name as she came on his fingers but he continued to thrust making her squirm beneath him.

"Lucifer…Ahh" She moaned when his thumb began to circle her sensitive clit. He gave her no mercy as he tried to make her cum again by adding another finger and thrusting in more forcefully. She bit his bottom lip roughly as she came a second time.

"You really are the devil" She groaned as she came down from her high. He smirks as he licks his fingers clean.

"I'll take that as a compliment" He replies leaning in for another kiss.

"Mmm" He moans as she gripped the back of his neck putting more force in the kiss.

"My turn" She mumbled as she flipped him over to straddle his hips. She kissed down his jaw to his neck where she bit down on a sensitive spot leaving a hickey. She brought her hands to his jeans and undid his belt quickly.

"Lift your hips" She command, he did as he was told as she pulled his jeans down and tossed them on the floor with his shirts leaving him in his boxers. She lightly stroked and ghosted her fingers over the bulge in his boxers teasing him while she nibbled his neck. He growled and grabbed her wrist tight while using the other hand to pull her face towards his where he kissed her roughly and bit her bottom lip drawing blood. She moaned and he let her lip go pleased with what he did. She leant her forehead against his and she noticed the blood on his teeth and tongue. She kissed him and pushed her tongue into his mouth, she ran it over his teeth to clean the blood off them then ran it over his tongue while he loosened the vice grip on her wrist. She trailed her other hand down his chest and start to palm him through his boxers making him growl into her mouth. She smirked and slipped her hand into his boxers grabbing his achingly hard cock, she proceeded to pull her other hand free from his grip and remove his boxers allowing her to see his cock. She ran her thumb over the slit and began to slowly move her hand up and down. His breath hitched in his throat and she kissed her way back down his jaw, neck and chest till she reached his hips. Before she did anything she looked back up at him to see his eyes closed and his head leaned back into the pillow. She smiled and lightly ran her tongue over the crown hearing him moan in pleasure again before she took him into her mouth and begin bobbing her head up and down. She noticed his hands fisting the sheets and his breath quickened, she tasted pre-cum on her tongue signalling he is about to cum. She smirked and removed his cock from her mouth and kissed back up his chest to his mouth like he had done to her. She placed her hand back on his cock and continued to finish him off. He came on her hand with a shout and she leant her forehead against his while he came down from his peek. Crys brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it clean. Lucifer looked into her hazel eyes and flipped her over kissing her heatedly and roughly while he wrapped her legs around his waist. He pounded into her hard and started thrusting not giving her time to adjust to his size. She bit down on his shoulder drawing blood as he slammed into her harder and picked up the pace. She could feel her orgasm approaching fast so she used all the will power she have in order to hold off and not give him the satisfaction he wanted.

"I know what you're doing Crystal, I can hold for another 30 minutes I doubt you can last another 5" He whispered huskily, he started to gently nip her neck to try hurry her along but when it failed he moved his hand down and started rubbing her clit. He brought his mouth back to her neck and began bite down on the sensitive skin, realising she was bleeding he ran his tongue over the wound too sooth it making her shudder. She knew he was right but she still held off until he gave one long hard thrust which made her cum.

"LUCIFER!" She shouted his name as she came a third time. He smirked to himself and kept going to torture her for a while. He kept hitting her g-spot with his vigorous thrusts leaving her panting and keeping a vice grip on his shoulders. He leaned his head down and captured her lips with his and bit down roughly earning him a moan from her. He moved his lips to her shoulder and bit down hard puncturing the skin leaving a bloody mark. He continues fucking her until she felt another orgasm approaching making her shudder beneath him.

"Lucifer…Uggh…Please" Crys begged kissing his neck up his jaw to his lips.

"Since you asked so nicely darling" He murmured against her lips. He gave one last, deep, hard thrust and emptied his load inside of her. He moaned and kissed her harder making her teeth clash with his. He remained inside of her for a few minutes catching his breath while she kissed his neck with passion. He removed himself from her and straddled her hips.

"Well that certainly was fun, don't you agree darling?" He says taking her hand in his.

"Mhmm" She replied cupping the back of his neck leaning up to give him a quick kiss which he happily returned.

"I hope you aren't too tired, Michael would not be happy with me" He said getting off her to put on his clothes.

"I have to go through that again?" She asked pulling on her t-shirt.

"Well I normally don't share what's mine but maybe tonight I'll make an exception" He replied walking over to her.

"Who says I'm yours?" She said cheekily playing with the hems of his dark green shirt.

"I do" he said dipping his head down pressing his cold lips to her warm ones. She grabbed the collar or his jacket and made the kiss more passionate.

"Mhmm don't worry Michael is much gentler than I am darling" He murmured.

"But you know I like it rough" Crystal pouted.

"Don't worry I'll be back later and we'll have some proper fun" He said between kisses.

"Promise?" He kissed her one final time before answering.

"Promise" And with that he disappeared leaving her alone. She figured Michael will be here in an hour so she stripped and hop into the shower to wash all the blood from her body. She looked in the mirror and saw all the bloody teeth marks along her stomach, neck and shoulders. She turned on the shower and hopped under the warm water, watching the red liquid go down the drain. She finished her shower and once she was dry she lay down on the bed to wait for the other archangel to arrive. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and then heard a flapping sound indicating Michael was here. She felt the bed dip but didn't open her eyes.

"You know that's considered bad manners" A voice said from directly above her.

"I didn't know that" She replied smiling. A couple of seconds passed and she felt warm lips softly plant themselves on hers, she opened her eyes and saw he had his eyes closed and was supporting himself on his arms which were on either side of her face. She kissed him back and cupped the back of his neck bringing him closer, he pulled back and looked at her neck noticing the wounds.

"I see Lucifer didn't hold back" He said tracing the marks.

"He has similar" He replied playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"Mhmm how about we get right to it" He murmured kissing her neck. She nodded as she lifted his shirt above his head and he did the same to her. She removed his jeans leaving him in his boxers, she flipped him over and straddle his waist.

"Someone's eager" Michael comments propping himself up on his elbows. She smiled and kissed him running her tongue over his lip waiting for him to open his mouth to her. Once he did he forced her tongue back into her mouth with his and fought for dominance. She pulled away from his mouth and kissed down his jaw watching him throw his head back in pleasure as she continued her journey down his neck, shoulders, chest, torso and ending at his hips. She looked back up at him and noticed him watching her every move with his bright blue eyes. She hooked her thumbs into the waist band of his boxers and slowly pulled them down setting his cock free. She licked a strip starting from the bottom to the top then took him fully into her mouth causing him to moan. She bobbed her head slowly, he buried one hand in her hair and she moaned which vibrate off his cock. His breath hitched in his throat and he moaned loudly, she heard him panting as she continued to suck him off slowly. She could feel his cock throbbing so she brought her hand down and gently caressed his balls making him shout.

"Fuck CRYSTAL!" He shouted cumming all down the back of her throat. She greedily lapped up the liquid and kissed her way back up to his mouth where she kissed him gently, acknowledging the fact he wasn't Lucifer and probably didn't like it too rough unlike they both did. He was still propped up on his elbows and after a few minutes of kissing her he flipped her over and straddled her making her giggle. He kissed her hard and shoved his tongue into her mouth taking her by surprise. He slid down her body and ran his tongue over her clit making her squirm in pleasure. He lightly ghosted his fingers over her wet core before sliding them in. She arched her back at the surprisingly gentle contact and fisted her hands into his soft hair. He continued to lick her clit and thrust his fingers into her while she moaned which made him smile. He lifted his head up and kissed her hips then back up to her neck not stopping the thrusting. He used his free hand and turned her face towards his, he smiled down at her and pressed his lips to hers. He moved his mouth to her ear.

"Cum for me babe. Let go" He cooed softly with his gentle voice. She did as she was told and came on his fingers shouting his name.

"Michael…Fuck…MICHAEL!" Crys shouted as he removed his fingers and licked them clean in front of her which she found slightly arousing. He kissed her again and lined himself up against her entrance his eyes silently asking for permission to enter her. She smiled and nodded, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he pushed into her giving her time to adjust before he started thrusting. His thrusts started slow at first then he began to pick up speed. She moaned and ground her hips against his as he kissed, nipped and sucked her neck. She felt another orgasm approaching as she continued to grind her hips to create friction. She came with a shout as Michael kissed her before he came shouting her name.

"Crystal!" He panted leaning his forehead on her shoulder while the both caught their breath. She rested her hand on his chest as he rolled off her. She turned to face him but an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back with a yelp. The person behind her chuckled softly before kissing her shoulder, planting her between his legs as he sat against the headboard of the bed.

"Lucifer" She groaned as she reached behind her and grabbed the back of his neck.

"Miss me?"

"Nope I was quite happy with Michael" Crys teased smirking at the scowl on his face.

"I thought I made it quite clear you were mine not his" He growled playfully glaring at Michael who was lying on the bed.

"Mhmm" She replied nuzzling his face with hers loving the feeling of the stubble on his cheek.

"I told you I'd be back" He said huskily pulling her tighter to him.

"You did, you also said we would have some fun if I recall" She said nuzzling into his chest.

"I did didn't I?" He replied looking to Michael who was smirking, she nodded and felt him run a hand down her spine stopping at her hips. Lucifer gripped her hips tight and turned her around to face him, when they were both face to face he smashed his lips to hers shoving his tongue down her throat. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck only to discover he is kneeling on the bed and he is naked again. She felt Michael come up behind her and kiss her neck and down her back, she shuddered at Lucifer's cold touch and Michael's warm one. She reached a hand behind her and grabbed Michael's cock to start jerking him off again. He moaned at the contact and rested his head on her shoulder. Lucifer growled in her mouth and brought his hand down to play with her clit. Crystal slapped Lucifer's hand away and he pulled away from the kiss to glare at her for not going along with him but before he did anything she trailed her hand down his chest and gripped his hard cock and roughly jerked him off.

"Crystal…." He moaned. She shushed him by kissing him roughly. He bit her bottom lip drawing blood making her moan. She could feel pre-cum on the hand that was occupying Michael so she quickened the pace on him while teasing Lucifer.

"You know better than to tease me Crystal" Lucifer growled against her lips.

"I know it's fun though" She replied smirking. He removed her hand from his cock and lifted her hips planting her on his lap. He lined his cock up at her entrance and slammed into her with force. Michael moaned behind her as he came with a shout on her hand. She brought her hand around to her face and licked it clean while Lucifer sunk his teeth into her neck making her bleed again. He pulled away with blooded teeth, so she stuck her tongue into his mouth and cleaned the blood off his teeth and tongue again. Behind her Michael lined himself up against her other entrance and kissed along her shoulder before slowly pushing into her. Crys screamed in pleasure into Lucifer's mouth while Michael fucked her from behind. Lucifer continued to pound roughly into her hitting all the right spots making her orgasm approach quickly.

"Now don't hold off this time darling unless you want a recap of earlier on?" He grinned and she decided to hold off her orgasm again to see how Lucifer would react this time.

"Fine" Lucifer said then he looked to Michael and said something to him in Enochian. Michael nodded and picked up the pace and depth of his thrusts hitting her prostate dead on every time. An intense wave of pleasure hit her every time one of them moved. Crystal ground her hips against Lucifer's refusing to orgasm just yet.

"You will cum for me Crystal" Lucifer growled in her ear. Michael kept thrusting long deep thrusts into her ass as Lucifer lifted her up by the hips and slammed her down hard on his cock. Crystal moaned but still held off.

"I'm impressed" Michael commented ghosting his lips over her neck. She turned her head and pulled his face to hers kissing him deeply. Lucifer brought his hand down and rubbed circles on her clit making her moan into Michael's mouth. Michael slowed his pace when she forced her tongue into his mouth. Lucifer began licking her neck and biting her shoulder again while forcing himself deeper in her.

"How are you holding off this long?" Michael murmured against her lips.

"I never reveal my secrets Michael plus if it annoys Lucifer I will keep doing it" She replied kissing him again. Michael's cock began to throb signalling he was almost done while Crystal was still holding off to annoy Lucifer. Crystal ground her hips back into Michael and felt him shoot his load into her ass.

"CRYSTAL...Fuck!" He shouted as he came still remaining inside her.

"Mhmm" She moaned at being filled up by him. Lucifer growled in frustration as he fucked her more forcefully. He pulled her face towards him and roughly kissed her clashing his forked tongue with her tongue. He was close to cumming but wasn't going to until Crystal came. After Michael had come down from his peek he started thrusting into her again. Crystal's body was close to exploding from pleasure if she didn't release now.

"LUCIFER!" She shouted as she came, Lucifer smirked and continued to pound into her to see how far he could drive her over the edge. Michael pulled her face away from Lucifer's and kissed her softly while he built up another orgasm. Crystal gladly accepted Michael's kiss and moaned when his arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her more towards him. Lucifer's hand was still down playing with her clit trying to get her to orgasm again. Lucifer loved the sound of her moaning or begging for more when he fucked her, he kept thrust up into her while she had a long make out session with Michael.

"FUCK Lucifer I'm….Uggh" She panted cumming again all over his cock and hand again. Michael kissed her neck and her jaw as he thrust into her one last time before cumming into her ass again. Crystal was out of breath and leaning against Lucifer's chest while he still fucked her hard and fast.

"Please Lucifer I need you now…." She trailed off as he hit her g-spot repeatedly. Lucifer though now was the time to release his load.

"Crystal" He moaned kissing her hard while he came inside her. Once Michael had cleaned himself up he put his clothes back on and walked over to them to give Crystal another kiss before he had to go.

"Thank you for that it was certainly pleasurable" He said between kisses then he flew off probably back to heaven leaving Lucifer and Crystal alone again.

"I'm going for a shower want to join me?" Crys said about to remove herself from his cock. Lucifer just wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to him.

"Ohh no you don't" He laughed as she giggled.

"Lucifer…" She whined trying to free herself.

"No I like having you here" He said nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She rubbed her face off his and kissed his cheek before settling down with him. He removed himself from her and she freed herself from his grip making it to the middle of the bed before he was pinning her down laughing above her.

"Did you think it would be that easy darling?" He asked his ice blue eyes looking into her hazel ones.

"Mhmm honestly yes I did" She replied giggling like a school girl. He bent down and gave her a kiss before getting off her so they could go to the bathroom slapping her ass on the way.

"Cheeky bastard" She muttered under her breath following him. Once they were both in the shower Lucifer lifted her up and pinned her to the wall wrapped her legs around her waist.

"You are just full of it tonight aren't you?" She laughed while he kissed her neck lovingly.

"Can you blame me? You're just lucky I didn't fuck you at that mansion yesterday" He replied nipping her.

"Hmm I don't think that would have been appropriate in front of my brother would it?"

"Why not? We fucked in front of my brother 5 minutes ago"

"Yes but my brother hates threesomes especially with siblings involved like Michael had been"

"At least I got the pleasure of properly fucking you twice in one night I could tell Michael was jealous" He grinned.

"Poor Michael maybe I'll invite him back next time I'm alone"

"No, as I said this was one time you will always be mine" He growled seductively and possessively.

**Thank you to all my followers and reviews for sticking with me throughout this story and a huge thank you to my good friend anna3311234 who was my first reviewer on both my supernatural stories and who helped me with the Lucifer and Michael single chapters.**


End file.
